Various coatings have been proposed to improve the surface properties, such as scuff resistance, wear resistance, surface hardness and surface gloss, of various substrates. Many primers have also heretofore been proposed to improve the adhesion between the coatings and the substrates.
Furthermore, for the purpose of preventing the substrates, the primer coatings or surface coatings from being subjected to deterioration and yellowing or peeling, caused by UV-rays in sunlight, during outdoor use, there have been made many attempts to add UV absorbers to the substrates, the surface coatings or the primer coatings.
For example, there have been the following disclosures: attempts to add UV absorbers to the substrates have been disclosed by Kokai (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) Nos. 62-146951 and 1-247431; attempts to add UV absorbers to the primer coatings have been disclosed by Kokai (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) Nos. 2-16129, 2-16048 and 61-86259; and attempts to add UV absorbers to the surface coatings have been disclosed by Kokai (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) Nos. 1-96266, 1-55307 and 63-83117.